


Warm is Love

by forgetmenotjimmy



Series: Antidote to Canon [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cheeky Casey, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e10 Inside These Walls, Episode: s07e13 The Plunge, Episode: s07e16 Fault in Him, Episode: s07e17 Move a Wall, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fun, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sex, Sincere Severide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: Kelly grunted. “Stella left. Apparently I’m in a pit and she doesn’t want to drown with me.”“What are you…That…you’re in mourning.” Matt protested, temper rising.After Stella breaks up with Kelly, Matt commiserates with him and they decide to screw relationships, they're entitled to have some fun. But as they are acquiring said fun, old feelings begin to resurface and they learn that what they need might be closer than they think.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, past Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide
Series: Antidote to Canon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552927
Comments: 42
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Antidote to Canon series, i.e.: what I wish would or had happened in canon.  
> Unbeta'd and also written in one long feverish night so let me know if you spot anything.  
> Enjoy  
> :D

When Casey made it up to the loft with his box of smouldering parts of his old life, he wasn’t surprised to see Severide sprawled on the couch clutching a glass of something strong. Whiskey? Severide was an expert in brooding and so tightly bound that you needed to wait for an opportune moment to press and make it through to him. Holding in a sigh, Casey hoped Stella would be able to make some headway soon and they could fix whatever was going on between them.

“Hey.” Casey called tiredly, toeing off his shoes and putting the box down on the kitchen counter. Severide didn’t respond. Casey glanced over as he took off his jacket, brow creasing as he looked closer. The despondent expression wasn’t encouraging.

Slowly, Casey laid his jacket on one of the stools and retrieved a tumbler from the cabinet. The apartment was so eerily quiet he could hear Severide’s huffing breath. As Casey reached the couch, his heart lurched.

Severide was drunk. Very drunk. His eyes were bloodshot and glazed, barely flickering over Casey before returning to stare at nothing. Giving in to his urge to sigh, Casey put down his tumbler and went back to the kitchen, filling up another glass with water.

When he sat beside his friend, Matt nudged his shoulder gently.

“Hey. Drink this.”

His voice seemed to reach Kelly, making him blink and sit up slightly.

“’M fine.” Kelly moaned.

Matt opened his mouth to chastise him but now he was closer, realized that it wasn’t really the alcohol making his friend seem spaced out.

“Come on, just a sip. For me.” He asked, stalling on having a difficult conversation.

Kelly pouted but he took the glass. “She left.” He rasped after he’d drunk some.

“What?” Matt blurted.

Kelly shrugged, sinking back into the couch cushion and cradling the glass in his hands.

Matt blinked and insisted. “But you didn’t do anything. Right?”

“I’m jealous and possessive.”

“What?”

Kelly told him about Taylor the old school friend who was in love with Stella and how he’d meddled.

“But you didn’t threaten him. So what jealous behaviour is she talking about?” Matt asked.

Kelly grunted. “I’m in a pit and she doesn’t want to drown with me.”

“What are you…That…you’re in mourning.” Matt protested, temper rising.

“No, she’s right. I’ve been shutting her out.”

Casey stared at the lump of misery and tried to think of an argument against that. In the end, he sighed. Stella wasn’t wrong. At least, not from where Matt was standing. He didn’t like to get too involved in others’ business but he’d noticed the friction even before Kelly had confessed his gloomy outlook on the course of their lives. 

So no, he couldn’t deny that Kelly had been more distant, with everyone, but… That’s what he was like. What they were both like if Matt were completely honest. If there wasn’t anyone willing to fight through the walls of fire he erected around himself when he was in pain, then he wouldn’t ever vent it or try to share it.

Looking down sadly on his friend, Matt couldn’t blame Stella for not being prepared for that. In theory. He could still be mad that she left his friend high and dry and blaming himself for his pain.

“Well if you’re in a pit,” Matt began as he filled up his tumbler with scotch, “I’ll join you.”

Kelly lolled his head to the side to watch Matt take a sip and wince at the burn. Neither said anything for a moment, Matt turning over his next move in his mind. He wasn’t a stranger to trying to comfort Severide through a dark patch. Hell, Severide had done the same for him more than a couple of times. Thinking about it, they’d been here so often over the years; so many people, so much happiness lost.

As the silence stretched, Matt’s stomach sank; the twisty feeling grew so much that in his next sip he downed the whole tumbler.

Kelly frowned. “Don’t actually join me though.”

“Maybe you were right.” Matt muttered as he poured himself some more.

Clearing his throat, Kelly struggled up to sitting, eyes focusing. “About what?”

“Finding happiness outside the firehouse.”

“What happened to ‘it can be done’?”

“Yeah, well, then I remembered I’m divorced.” Casey ground out before drinking again.

Kelly heaved a sigh. “That wasn’t your fault.”

“Neither is this.” Matt snapped back. “Does knowing that make you feel any better?”

Kelly didn’t reply, not having the energy to give a pep talk. His gaze wandered over to the kitchen and he saw the box.

“Sorry, man.” He offered lowly.

Casey dragged his eyes over to Kelly’s and had to swallow at the emotion in them. “You know what Naomi told me? Go have fun.”

Kelly considered. “It’s not bad advice.”

Matt shook his head. “God, I feel too old.”

“Hey. None of that,” Kelly laughed, “we’re the same age you know.”

Matt huffed and watched Kelly reach for the bottle. “You’ve had enough.”

“A toast.” Kelly proposed. There was a twinkle in his eyes which staid Matt’s responsible voice.

“To what?” Matt asked instead of protesting any more.

“Having fun.” Kelly lifted his glass.

Matt’s brow rose. “Having fun?”

“Beats sitting around being sad sack, doesn’t it?” Kelly shrugged, taking a drink.

Smiling a little, Matt tilted his head and followed suit. “To having fun.”

…

The next few shifts saw Kelly’s boat gig fall through and the man being accused of arson. As a consequence, Kelly and Matt had more time to spend together off shift. Matt still had his construction business, but lately only took on relatively small projects for a few loyal customers. He had savings, enough for a house – most of it left over from selling the house he’d bought for life with Hallie – and after the drunken toast to have fun, for once decided not to worry about adding to it.

If he did ever find someone to settle down with, they’d make do. Otherwise it was a rather respectable retirement fund. God. He tried not to linger on that contemplation.

After pining a little while for a doe-eyed but resolute Stella, Kelly suggested changing up his and Matt’s usual definition of fun.

Matt sipped the sweet drink and tried not to look as awkward as he felt. Staining to hear what Kelly and his new female friends were saying over the loud music wasn’t enjoyable. He was very conscious of getting too close to a woman, knowing how creepy that could come off and wondered how Kelly could look so comfortable doing it.

At least no one was dancing, Matt hated the times they’d gone somewhere he’d be expected to ‘bust some moves’. He really couldn’t and even when an interested party found his lack of grace ‘cute’, it was still embarrassing. Kelly claimed not to be an expert either, but he was such a liar, Matt had seen those hips move and that ass in the right kind of jeans...

Now was not the time to think about that, Matt told himself sternly. The woman closest to Kelly, Beth?, leaned in and told him something. He nodded and didn’t seem surprised when the women moved away. Taking the opportunity, Matt stepped into Kelly’s space.

“They’re going to the bathroom.” Kelly explained. He glanced at Matt’s almost-empty glass. “Need another?” When Matt hesitated, Kelly put a hand on his back, smiling. “Come on, it’ll loosen you up.” Then he pushed them both through the crowd.

Sometimes, Matt really hated how smooth his friend was. Especially when he didn’t even seem to realize how much he affected people (well, Matt). It had been almost 20 years since their brief time spent making out in dark corners and snatching half-days to screw around as Andy wooed Heather.

It had been good, really good. In the end though, both Matt and Kelly had decided that their attraction to each other wasn’t enough to justify anything more – especially considering the potential problems it could bring to their careers – so had stopped and never brought it up again.

It didn’t mean that Matt never looked, on occasion. He was sure that Kelly sometimes spared a glance his way every so often, too. And also, uh, that time Kelly and his new wife were having very loud, energetic sex in the apartment and Matt had to duck into the bathroom to jerk it; really not wanting Dawson to ask why he’d been so turned on.

Now, in this hellish club, Kelly’s hand on his back made the skin under his shirt tingle. For a moment, it was a like everything else fell away and it was just the two of them. Matt could feel the warm body right behind him, imagined soft breaths on the back of his neck, imagined those strong, calloused hands moving further down his body.

Suddenly the bar came back into view and the nice bar tender was flirting with Kelly and Matt swallowed harshly. With the mood he was in, maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to get drunk.

Too late. Kelly handed him something that looked like it was smoking? Matt raised an eyebrow but Kelly just laughed, taking a sip of his beer.

Matt’s eyes narrowed. Why did Kelly get beer but he had to drink a fruity concoction? Then he stopped breathing as Kelly put a firm hand on the back of his neck and leaned in.

“To having fun!” Kelly yelled in his ear.

Matt forced himself to drink, hoping to cover his reaction. What was wrong with him? He managed to smile at Kelly and follow him back into the crowd.

…

Pursing his lips as he tried to listen to Sandra, Kelly began to wish he had gone stag. Not that Matt wasn’t a great wingman, his bashful-gentleman thing was almost guaranteed to charm any friend of a woman Kelly was interested in; but this night, he was…distracting.

Sandra was really hot and sexy and Kelly did want to take her back to his but he couldn’t concentrate on closing the deal. A flash of light shining through Matt’s hair, a little awkward shuffle, the tilt of his head as he talked to Sandra’s friend, all of these drew Kelly’s eye. He’d tried shifting around slightly to focus on Sandra but even without his friend in his line of sight, the presence at his back crowded his consciousness.

A tap on his shoulder startled him. Matt’s face came closer as he called. “Just going out for a minute,” the skin around his eyes crinkled as he glanced at Sandra, “see you back home.” 

Kelly felt his jaw loosen a little as Sandra’s friend kissed her cheek and left with Matt. He stared at where they’d gone, mind racing.

The whole point of going to a place like that had been to score and show Stella he could have as much fun as her. That he was as ‘over it’ as she was. So why did the idea of Matt fucking that woman bother him so much?

“Kelly!” He snapped back to the present and saw Sandra looking a mixture of annoyed and amused.

“Go on,” she told him, “maybe you can catch up.” Then she sauntered away.

Cursing, he fought his way through the crowd to the cool night air. He scanned the people milling around outside and caught sight of that black leather coat across the street.

He swallowed. What was he going to do? Interrupt them or invite himself along? His pants tightened. Having Matt around lately had brought up some old memories, especially as both of them were unattached. It wasn’t like he’d never entertained the thought of fooling around with his friend. Even all those years later Matt was still sexy as hell.

As he crossed the street, he admitted to himself that maybe he had been trying to get Matt drunk enough to seriously consider an offer of a threesome. Not so drunk that he’d blindly agree and later regret it, just loose and happy enough to not be so intimidated by the idea.

It had been one of the only things they hadn’t done in the old days. If they were both going to die alone then why not live life to the fullest now?

He finished crossing and saw they were standing close together but not looking intimate, in fact the woman was showing Matt something on her phone. 

“Definitely looks fixable with some sealant.” Matt affirmed confidently. “But I could come and take a look if you want, bring some industrial strength stuff.”

“You’d do-” The woman began before glancing up and frowning at Kelly.

Matt looked up as well and Kelly bit down his pride. “Thought I’d see where you went.”

Looking bemused, Matt replied. “Hi. Just, giving Jules my opinion on her cracked door frame.”

Jules eyed Kelly a minute before smirking a little. “Didn’t mean to get in the middle.”

Matt frowned and opened his mouth but she turned to him and smiled more genuinely. “Thanks for taking a look.”

Matt nodded. “No problem. Hey, here’s my card, just in case.”

Jules accepted it and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks, Matt. See you around.” Then she went back to the club.

“You alright?” Matt asked, only lightly concerned. “Thought you were going to leave with your friend.”

Kelly’s heart began to thump as Matt’s eyes twinkled a little in the street light, his cheeks a little red. From the cold? From Jules’ kiss? Once upon a time, Kelly had taken great delight in teasing Matt into blushing, the more furious red the better. He had some cherished memories of a lithe body squirming underneath him as he followed the blush down with his tongue.

That older, but no less open, face started to frown so Kelly took another step closer. He’d never been any good with words.

He pressed his body as close as possible to Matt without touching and watched those blue eyes dilate, heard his breath catch. Matt’s eyes fell to his mouth and then up again. Kelly felt warmth breath against his skin.

They moved together, lips meeting in a chaste but firm kiss. Kelly’s hands moved on their own accord, sliding across Matt’s back to pull him in even closer. He felt calloused fingers at the back of his neck, another set of fingers against his hip.

Nerves coming alive, Kelly opened his mouth and Matt immediately took advantage, sucking Kelly’s tongue. Whining a little, memories of Matt’s moves flooding back, Kelly forced himself to break them apart.

Cock jolting at Matt’s already debauched-looking face, Kelly rasped. “Your place or mine?”

It was an old joke as they’d lived together when they’d done this the first time. Matt must have remembered because he chuckled and replied. “My bed’s bigger.”

Kelly grinned wolfishly and turned to flag them a cab. He jumped a little when he felt a cheeky hand on his ass and his whole being lit up with joy.

Oh yeah, they were going to have so much fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating may change, haven't actually written next chapter yet so not sure how explicit it will be. It might be all porn, it might be porn and feelings, we'll see.  
> Thanks for reading and if you have any more suggestions for fix-its, let me know. My current to-do list is in the notes for this series.  
> Thanks again  
> :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating change, get ready for smut ;-)

If Matt were sober, he’d probably be concerned about what the taxi driver thought of them; he’d probably be nervous about what they were going to do next. But the buzz from the specialty drinks and from Kelly’s lips on his neck left him feeling loose and aroused. He near-giggled as Kelly’s tongue ran over a sensitive spot and he pushed the other man’s head back a little, resting their foreheads together. He felt purely happy for once.

Kelly didn’t protest, instead humming as Matt’s fingers threaded into his hair and wandering his own hand to the inside of Matt’s thigh, dangerously close to his friend’s straining erection. Matt’s breath hitched and Kelly felt the long-forgotten thrill of teasing all sorts of varied sounds out of the usually stoic man.

The sound of the driver clearing his throat jerked them apart and Kelly realized they’d reached their apartment. He paid the driver and ‘helped’ Matt get out, not at all groping as he did so.

They barely made it to the apartment with their clothes intact from all the roaming hands. Once safely inside they stripped off jackets, sweaters and kicked off their shoes. Hands wormed their way up the back of tees as they stumbled into Kelly’s bedroom – which actually had the bigger bed. 

­Once they were topless, Kelly pushed Matt down onto the bed and kneeled over him, eyes eating up the sight hungrily. Impatient, Matt surged up and snaked a hand round the back of Kelly’s head, bringing him down for a hungry kiss. His skin felt hot and tight as Kelly’s deft fingers searched for his sensitive spots, unchanged in decades.

Kelly pinched one of Matt’s nipples and Matt couldn’t help the gasp as the sensation jolted his cock. Kelly chuckled lowly and increased the pressure, making Matt squirm a little, neck going limp. The heat was building and building. Then Kelly leaned forward, rubbing his crotch over Matt’s and digging his fingers into the hair at the back of Matt’s head. With a wicked grin, he pinched the nipple even harder and tugged firmly on Matt’s hair.

Before he even knew what was happening, Matt came. Hard. His vision whited out for a moment, entire body straining from the rush of pleasure and he was vaguely aware that he was being loud.

Finally, the clutches of orgasm released him and he collapsed back into the bed. Gasping and panting, he realized that Kelly had held him through it and was now tracing random patterns over Matt’s collarbone.

“Oh God, sorry.” He mumbled, mortified. He just knew he was going red and dreaded how Kelly would tease him, maybe would never stop teasing him, for that.

Kelly surprised him though, by kissing him firmly. He pulled back and replied huskily. “You have no idea how sexy you look when you come.”

Matt stared for a beat, a little taken aback, before Kelly broke the moment with a smirk. “And I am a Sex God so, how could I expect you to last?”

Snorting and giving Kelly a playful shove, Matt rallied. This was more like the Bedroom Kelly he remembered. He rolled them over and bent his head to lick and suck at Kelly’s abs as his fingers worked the buttons of Kelly’s pants. Grunting, Kelly lifted his hips up and helped Matt strip his pants and boxers off.

Kelly was aware of what he looked like; he knew that a lot of people either wanted to fuck him or look like him. But it had been so long since they’d done this, he felt a flash of concern that Matt would notice the toll the years had taken.

All he saw on Matt’s face was lust though, his blue eyes darkening with it. Kelly suddenly remembered the first time he’d seen Mr-Spit-and-Polish Matthew Casey give him that look and it hardened his cock just the same.

“You got protection?” Matt asked, eyes fixed on Kelly’s bobbing cock as his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. Kelly grunted and shifted up the bed to get at the nightstand. Matt used the opportunity to take off his own clothes and then accepted the condom; sitting back on his haunches, concentrating on opening the packet.

“Still remember how to do it?” Kelly teased breathlessly.

Matt quirked an eyebrow before reaching down and running a finger along the sole of Kelly’s foot. Near-yelping, Kelly jerked his foot away and unsuccessfully tried to whack Matt with a hand.

Matt laughed, skin around his eyes wrinkling. “From what I remember, you’re really not that hard to please.”

“I’ve matured.” Kelly fronted and Matt barked another laugh.

Kelly forgave him though, as he didn’t waste any more time rolling on the condom and getting to work.

Matt was very rusty, so he took his time: lathering the head with his tongue and using his hands to stroke, squeeze and caress Kelly into a frenzy.

In truth, giving blow jobs had never been very high on Matt’s list of preferred sex acts when they’d been fooling around together. As cool as it was to be reason your partner lost control, the sore throat and runny nose you got afterwards weren’t great. Both of them had been young and sometimes a little rough with each other in their eagerness; the first few blow jobs had been learning curves and after being accidently choked, Matt had never grown to like them.

Kelly had always come like a freight train, however, so Matt had decided it the best method to stick it to the ‘Sex God’.

As Kelly’s breathing sped up and his thighs trembled even more, Matt found himself waiting for Kelly to take control and fuck his mouth in earnest. Sure enough a hand sank into Matt’s hair, but instead of pushing and pulling insistently, calloused fingers pressed against his skull in a massaging motion.

Matt moaned around the cock in his mouth. It was muffled but the vibrations dragged an answering groan from Kelly. The fingers tightened a little but it still felt divine. Emboldened and feeling his soft cock stirring, Matt intensified his sucks and slid down a little more.

“Oh yeah, Matt, so good.” Kelly gasped. 

He glanced up and their eyes locked. Kelly’s face was a breath taking sight; lips glistening and parted wide as he panted, pupils blown and brow creased he almost looked in pain.

“Matt!” Kelly cried and came. It was so intense his body bowed and Matt had to hold him down with one arm, the other hand milking the furiously spurting cock. Greedily, Matt took in all the details he could, still as amazed and proud as he’d ever been to bring the cocky – heh – Severide to his metaphorical knees.

Kelly’s chest heaved even as his limbs relaxed, the high finally having left him. Some part of his brain recognized that Matt had collapsed in a heap somewhere beside him, but mostly he was happy to float in the afterglow.

Damn Matt. He hadn’t been wrong – Kelly wasn’t really very fussy when it came to sex – but an experienced mouth on his cock rarely failed to bring him to an impressive climax. Over the years he hadn’t had many long term partners that liked doing it and after being thoroughly schooled by an exquisitely skilled and blunt one-night stand, he made sure to be extra careful in controlling himself.

Blearily, he lolled his head round to look at Matt. His friend’s lazy grin was a sight to behold and unable to help himself, Kelly leaned in for another kiss. Matt hummed happily, bringing a hand up to Kelly’s cheek, but not deepening it, just holding in the moment. 

Matt's whole body was trilling with pleasure. That had been…very respectful and mutually satisfying. Much more than when they’d been young. Thinking about it, Matt was sure that they both must have learnt a lot since then – especially with sexual partners as opposed to friends fumbling with each other whenever they were alone. 

Unable to think of a casual and non-accusatory way of mentioning his musings, Matt just said.

“For the record, this is more fun that popup clubs.”

Kelly chuckled. After a minute of slowly calming breaths and languid movements, Kelly rolled over, tied off the condom and threw it in the trash. He stretched and Matt watched him for a long moment before sighing and closing his eyes.

It was funny, how much you could edit your memories. Whenever he’d fantasised about having sex with Kelly, he’d focused on the scorching kisses and intense orgasms. Now, he remembered having to jump apart the moment they heard someone coming, Kelly’s glare if Matt stood too close to him at the firehouse and the cold prickling feeling over his skin whenever they were together but not touching.

Something damp landed on his face and he pulled it off, spluttering. Ignoring Kelly’s guffawing, he muttered a sarcastic ‘thanks’ and used the wet wipe to clean himself of sweat and cum. He got up and binned it, mood souring as he hunted around for his clothes.

He saw his tee beside the bed but when he was getting back up again, a hand on his arm stilled him. Matt looked down at Kelly, feeling the room fill with static charge. 

“It’s cold.” Kelly said simply.

In the old days, Andy would sometimes spend the night at Heather’s and after a round of ridiculously energetic sex, Kelly would use their lack of proper heating as an excuse to sleep in the same bed.

At the time, Matt hadn’t read much into it: in the winter months it had been practical, sensible even. Kelly was occasionally reckless but he wasn’t wasteful and was as just broke and cold as the others. Now, Matt asked himself if it had been more than sex; if Kelly had been just as comforted as he’d been by the simple intimacy of sharing a bed. 

Slowly, he dropped his tee and settled back down beside Kelly. They shifted under the covers and Kelly turned off the light.

At first they lay side by side, both breathing steadily but the taught atmosphere remained. Taking a chance on his new theory, Matt rolled over and pressed his forehead against Kelly’s shoulder. After a short hesitation, Kelly shifted and put an arm around him; the two of them shuffled until Matt was half draped over Kelly, their legs tangled, heartbeats aligned.

Quickly, they fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The urge to throw in some angst was so strong, I wanted to keep this light but I just couldn’t resist…  
> Anyway, one more chapter, because I can’t leave them like that, they need to talk dammit.


	3. Chapter 3

“If you’re still carrying a torch, might want to talk to her.”

Kelly blinked as he processed that, gaze moving away from Stella and ‘the man from the fire’. What the hell was Matt talking about? He looked back at Matt, seeing the eyebrow raise – Matt’s usual ‘trying-to-give-advice-without-being-condescending’ look. Kelly turned on his detective brain and noticed Matt fidgeting with the beer bottle, saw his eyes were a little rounder than normal. Underneath his play at casualness, Matt was ‘having feelings’.

Things had been going really well recently. Sure, Kelly still missed Stella, mourned for that relationship, the intimacy and support and her seeming determination to get over him as quickly as possible did sting but…

Hanging out, and fooling around, with Casey again had been fun. More than. Part of him felt young again; he’d laughed and also heard Matt laugh more than usual. Sex with Matt was familiar but also new and exciting – not all of Matt’s tricks worked on him but just seeing that hungry look did wonders for Kelly’s libido.

The week before they’d been talking about trying penetration, something they hadn’t had the knowledge or patience for back in the day. Matt had been going all out on research and had decided they should finger each other a little each day, to work up to it.

_“Even on shift?” Kelly had asked lowly, hooking his chin over Matt’s shoulder to read the article on the laptop, hands moving to Matt’s hips. Never before had he been so glad to have a whole apartment to themselves._

_Matt hummed, replying breathily. “Well, I suppose we’d have to do it ourselves, maybe in the shower.”_

_Kelly’s mind was overloaded by the image of Matt’s wet, naked body as he braced himself against the wall, one hand working himself open. His hands slid to the inside of Matt’s thighs and he nosed that pale neck. Matt spread his thighs wider, fingers reaching for Kelly’s head when they were interrupted by Kelly’s phone._

_“Could be important.” Matt murmured regretfully. Kelly huffed as he saw the caller ID._

_He held up a finger. “Hold that thought. This’ll be quick.” He answered it. “Hubble, what can I do for you?”_

_He listened for a beat before his expression became irritated. Not must be life-or-death, Matt thought as a wicked idea struck him._

_Slowly, he turned his office chair so he was facing Kelly – who was looking into the middle distance as he listened – and opened his pants. Kelly didn’t notice what he was doing until Matt was holding his cock, playing with it lazily._

_Kelly choked. “No, uh, sorry, go ahead.” He apologized to Hubble, his eyes widening in chastisement at Matt._

_Matt only smirked in reply, biting his lip to stifle any noises as his eyes travelled up and down Kelly’s body, picturing him naked._

_“Uhuh,” Kelly muttered, clearly getting impatient for the call to end, “right. I understand.”_

_Sticking some fingers in his mouth, Matt wet them and then ran them up and down his cock. Kelly mouthed something to him that Matt couldn’t make out, pretending to be angry. Pretending, Matt knew, because Kelly easily could have turned around or left if he’d wanted to._

_In reply, Matt shucked up his tee and circled one of his nipples, the other hand gently massaging the head of his cock. He had to clamp his jaw to stop from crying out as he pinched both his nipple and his cock. The pressure hurt but released a heady mix of chemicals, making his vision swim a little._

_“Hubble, I’m going to have to call you back…my uh, breakfast’s burning.” Kelly blurted before hanging up and tossing the phone away._

_“Something’s burning alright.” Matt wheezed as Kelly stalked over, thoroughly pleased with himself for getting his lover so worked up._

_“Let me lend you a hand then.” Kelly growled and knelt down, batting Matt’s hands away and pulling out a condom from his back pocket._

_Pleasantly surprised, it was unheard of for Kelly to offer a blow job that wasn’t reciprocation, Matt leant back in the chair, threading his hands behind his head, ready to luxuriate. Kelly glanced up and his eyes flashed._

_“One of these days I’m going to get you all worked up and then tie you to this damn thing.”_

_Matt sighed as Kelly rolled the condom on. “Yeah?”_

_“Yeah, make you beg.” Kelly promised ominously, before gripping Matt’s cock firmly with one hand, guiding the tip into his mouth. Both the sensation and the thought of being teased mercilessly made Matt groan._

_Kelly’s blowjobs were never fancy, though he had excellent hand-eye, or rather, hand-mouth coordination, so the rhythm was always spot on. Matt didn’t need anything complicated though, especially not that time. He came with a choked-off moan, hands flying down to clutch the armrests as he rode the wave, Kelly helping him along._

_Once he’d recovered, Matt made to get up but Kelly shook his head. He was hard in his pants but just rearranged himself. “I can wait.”_

_Matt’s brow furrowed._

_Kelly explained. “Gotta call Hubble back.”_

_That didn’t feel right but before Matt could protest, Kelly grinned wolfishly. “I figure since I was so generous, I get to fuck you first.”_

_Matt swallowed thickly and rasped. “’S fair.” After a moment though, he frowned. “It’s three in the afternoon.”_

_“So?”_

_“You told Hubble your breakfast was burning.”_

_Kelly thought for a minute before shrugging. “Eh, she’d believe it of me.”_

_Matt had just laughed._

At the bar, Kelly took in a deep breath.

“I do love Stella.” Kelly replied, keeping a close eye on Matt’s reaction. Matt nodded and looked down at his beer, fiddling with the label. Even from the downturned face, Kelly could still see disappointment there.

“But I don’t think we should go there again, even if she was interested.” 

Matt frowned a little but his brow was smooth again as he straightened and lifted the bottle to his lips. “Never say never.” He murmured before taking a sip. “You guys were good together.”

Blue eyes found each other and Kelly took a moment to remember what he was doing.

“She deserves better.”

“Hey, no, don’t say that.” Matt countered immediately, loyally. Kelly’s heart swelled. Matt rested his hand so close to Kelly’s on the bar that their fingers brushed. Kelly looked down and realized that Matt wanted to hold his hand. Whether the substitute came from the setting – and potential observers – or wariness of Kelly’s reaction wasn’t clear but the gesture made Kelly’s heart ache.

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” Matt went on, smiling slightly. “You just take some puzzling out and a little patience sometimes.”

The urge to kiss him surged up in Kelly’s core and he fought to keep himself from swaying forward. Instead he very carefully curled his foot over Matt’s ankle and left it there. Watching Matt’s expression shift from surprise to cautiously happy was good, but not as good as causing the man to fall completely into bliss.

“Wanna get out of here?” Kelly drained his beer and set it down definitively on the bar.

Matt swallowed audibly and he rasped. “Yeah.”

Matt wasn’t sure how bringing up a possible reconciliation with Stella had led to desperately stripping each other’s clothes off but he wasn’t opposed. Kelly was more energetic than normal, almost like he’d time jumped right from when they were in their 20s.

No, Matt realized as Kelly kissed his way down Matt’s chest: it wasn’t just energy, it was passion too. This felt different from the other times, not just in intensity, it felt like Kelly’s focus has shifted somehow. Though Matt didn’t have the brain power to figure out exactly the new goal.

Kelly was so determined to touch every part of Matt he could reach, both of them forgot about condoms and so ended up coming on each other in a rather spectacular fashion.

Wrung out, Matt couldn’t make himself care. Instead he wiggled closer and pressed his sweaty forehead into Kelly’s equalling sweaty neck. A lazy hand sank into his hair and scritched, making him hum.

“I meant it.” Kelly said a little while later, once they’d wiped themselves down and stripped off the soiled sheet. Matt was getting fresh linens out of his closet, still feeling buzzed. He turned around to see Kelly standing firmly, feet planted, arms loose by his sides.

“I’m not going back to her.”

Matt didn’t know what to make of this statement. It felt like Kelly was telling him something else.

“Okay,” he replied carefully, “you have to do what’s best for you.”

Kelly eyed him a moment before stalking over, taking Matt’s head in his hands and kissing him. 

“This.” He said simply. “This is what’s best for me.”

Matt’s heart stopped for a second. “Kelly.” He breathed, chest feeling tight.

“I know it might not always be easy and even though it’s 2019 there’re still jerks but,” he cut himself off, frustrated.

Matt didn’t speak, knowing he needed time to figure out the right words. Hell, Matt needed time to find a way to respond.

“We’re different now, the world is different. The only thing that hasn’t changed is that you’re here. You’re always here.”

“You serious?” Matt managed eventually.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything.”

Absurdly, Matt felt his eyes burn at that. “I feel the same. I know you’ll always have my back. But Kelly, you’d really throw away a chance for a wife and kids and a family, for what? Anal?”

Kelly drew back. “This is just sex to you?”

“No!” Matt burst out. His gaze fell to Kelly’s collarbone as he forced out. “I just never expected you to want…me.”

Kelly put a hand on Matt’s arm.

“You know,” Matt went on, voice wavering, “as more than-”

“Matt.” Kelly interrupted gently, stepping in closer. He waited until Matt looked up before smiling. “I love you.”

Matt sniffed, unable to keep the tears from falling. “I love you too.”

Uncaring of the dampness, Kelly hugged Matt close. “I don’t know what will happen but I feel like we could make this work.”

“I…I think so too.” Matt agreed quietly, almost afraid the universe would snatch it away if he said it too loudly.

They’d both lost so much but here they were, together again. Being in Kelly’s arms, not for a manly backslap or collapsing after an exhilarating round of sex, but really _being_ there; Matt hadn’t felt anything like it before. For the first time in a long time, he felt...

Safe.

Warm.

Wiping his face and clearing his throat, Matt pulled away slightly.

“Let’s do it.”

Kelly smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow a sex scene appeared in the middle of Kelly’s realisation. I mean, why am I surprised? Is the structure too confusing? I didn’t mean for the flashback to be so long. Let me know and I’ll rearrange it.  
> Okay so the story proper ends here but I’m toying with the idea of adding a bonus chapter of them coming out, letting Stella know to really move on cos Kelly is TAKEN and a look at what their relationship would actually be like, so, might add one in the coming week, not sure yet.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading  
> :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not having Matt almost being shot in the face, planning to deal with all that in another fic. This fic already has enough going on. So assume that neither the event nor the fall out happened: Sylvie is still with Chaplain, Matt doesn’t light up Herrmann and Matt is just hunky dory in general.

Matt joined Kelly to meet with the others about the task force but just listened to everyone else speculate. Sullivan ducked out after they’d talked over all they knew and Allen went over to chat to Mouch.

“So you trying to patch things up with Gris?” Matt asked knowingly. 

Kelly shrugged.

Matt left it a beat before continuing lowly. “I don’t think he likes me very much.”

Kelly frowned. “What?”

“This morning, he gave me a dirty look when I opened the door to him.”

“He was probably just surprised to see you.”

“What if he thought…” Matt trailed off, looking around.

Kelly wished they were having this conversation in private.

“I don’t know, maybe. I mean, we’re going to tell people soon, aren’t we?”

Matt nodded thoughtfully. “You know we said we’d tell Chief first… Maybe we should loop in Gris, too.­”

“You think?”

“Yeah, you said he feels responsible for you. You share a connection through your dad. Isn’t it important to you that he accepts this?”

“I don’t give a shit who does or doesn’t ‘accept this’.” Kelly snapped back.

“I know.” Matt replied quickly. “But won’t it make it easier if the Commissioner was on our side?”

Huffing, Kelly tilted his head and suggested unhappily.

“Let’s see how this whole task force thing goes first.”

For once, things went well with the big bad political interferers; it only took a few hours to convince them to back down – a record for Firehouse 51. In celebration, Kelly agreed to tell Gris and Boden that evening. Kelly called Grissom and managed to get the man to invite him, Matt and the Chief over for a drink.

Matt was nervous. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d mentioned Grissom’s weird look, nor the feeling he got around the Commissioner. He knew that Grissom resented the fact that Matt had been promoted before Kelly and had actively tried to get him either demoted or reassigned so Kelly could become a Captain.

Whilst Grissom had agreed to ‘back off’ and let Kelly live out his career without meddling, Matt suspected that he was still be watching said career closely. He might even be looking out for subtle ways of helping it along. Dating another man was definitely a roadblock to promotion, at least, it had been 20 years ago. And even if the Commissioner looked past the whole man thing, he still didn’t like Matt.

They were both going in with eyes open, he reminded himself. 

After handshakes and nods, they settled in the living room: Matt and Kelly on the couch, Grissom and Boden on armchairs. There was some small talk, a few nostalgic stories about Grissom and Boden’s old days. Kelly was reminded of a similar call he and Matt had had a few years back. He told the story, laying his praise of Matt’s actions on a bit thick if you were to ask Matt.

In the resulting quiet amusement at the end of the tale, Kelly pressed his knee against Matt’s. Matt nodded and Kelly cleared his throat.

“We have an announcement that we wanted you both to hear before anyone else.”

Taking in a deep breath, Matt continued. “Kelly and I are together,” his voice started even but went hoarse, “romantically.”

There was a beat of stunned silence. Matt eyed Boden warily, not quite gathering the courage to take in Grissom’s reaction just yet. Boden’s eyes widened a little and he leant back in his chair, looking between the two newly-revealed lovers.

Gris broke the tension, chuckling. “Hell, if you want to experiment-”

“That’s not what this is!” Kelly burst out defensively.

“Kelly.” Matt said gently, reaching out and holding his wrist lightly. The taught moment stretched until Kelly let out a long breath and regained his composure.

“I love him.” He told Gris firmly.

Gris shared a glance with Boden.

“How long, uh, have you…?” Boden asked.

“About a month and a half.” Matt answered shortly.

“Or 20 years, depending on how you look at it.” Kelly added, eyeing Gris, who was staring back.

“Well, this is a surprise but, you know I’m behind you both, no matter what.” Boden intoned solemnly.

“Thanks, Chief.” Matt murmured.

“I don’t understand.” Gris held his palms out. “You’re gay now?” He asked Kelly.

Kelly huffed angrily but Matt answered quickly. “We’ve known that…we’ve _known_ since we met at the Academy. But we decided not to do anything about it, for a lot of reasons…” His gaze fell on Kelly’s profile. “None of them matter anymore.­”

Kelly turned to look back at him, expression softening.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Gris threw his hands up, incredulous.

Kelly pushed himself up. “Guess you don’t have to say anything.” He pointed a thumb in the direction of the door, telling Matt. “Come on.”

Pushing down the urge to protest, acknowledging that no more headway would probably be made that night, Matt stood too. He nodded to the Chief and the Commissioner, really not liking the Commissioner’s expression and went to the door.

Unable to completely let it rest, he turned to Grissom. “Your support means a lot to him.”

Gris stared him down but didn’t say anything. Matt nodded to himself and then he followed his partner out.

Kelly was pacing outside the house. “Why did I expect anything different?” He barked out as soon as Matt was within hearing range.

“Hey, it’s a shock. Let him process it.” Matt replied soothingly, putting a firm hand on Kelly’s shoulder to stop him pacing. Deflating, Kelly stopped and brought a hand up to put over Matt’s. 

Boden joined them outside and they stepped apart as they turned to face him.

“So, do you have a plan for…?” Boden waved a hand between them.

Matt and Kelly looked at each other a moment.

“Let’s give Gris a little time to…get his head around it.” Kelly suggested. Matt nodded and Boden sighed.

“I am proud of you both. It won’t be not easy.”

“We know.” Matt replied. “But it’s worth it.”

…

So they waited.

The two spent a lot of time together, figuring that it would be good to put in a lot of firehouse family time after any announcement, to let people adjust quicker. Despite the low-level suspense hanging over them, it was nice; just lazing around in bed off-shift or having sit-down meals together as opposed to in front of the TV.

Then Stella’s instincts were triggered during a call. Casey agreed to stay for overhaul so she could show them the hiding place. It had been destroyed but she called CPD anyway and Upton came over. Kelly was there for the conversation and took Matt’s nod to mean he was cool with Kelly spending more time with Stella. As much as it felt awkward sometimes, he knew they had to get used to working together. It was good, to sink their teeth into a mystery together and the result – seeing Stella hugging those frightened children to her – was well worth any uncomfortable moments.

When it was all over they went to Molly’s: Stella working and Kelly drinking.

“Haven’t seen you in here lately.” Stella mentioned casually, as she poured some beer.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been busy.” He answered vaguely.

They were interrupted by Upton. Stella was clearly touched by the drawings the kids had made for her and Kelly knew that any kind of recognition went a long way with her. After the good officer had left, he reiterated it.

“You did a good thing.”

“I think anyone would’ve done the same in my shoes.” Stella tried to defer.

Kelly tried not to stare. As happy as he was with Casey, it was still hard to disentangle himself from his feelings for Stella, especially when she reminded of why he’d fallen so hard for her in the first place. To keep himself from blurting out something heartfelt, and ultimately cruel for everyone, he used the memory of her laughing with the towel guy, her telling him that they had to move on and the mental image of Matt’s face when he told Kelly he might have another chance with her.

“Sure.” He answered sarcastically and that made her smile a little. Swallowing, he nodded and went to sit with Capp and Tony.

Matt had insisted they practice PDA, or their ‘Molly’s demeanour’, going over how to greet each other and sit together once everyone knew. Something that Kelly had indulged him on with minimal teasing, since the poor guy was still worried about Grissom hating him or something.

Now, he pictured them doing it for real: sitting close together, Kelly’s arm on the back of Matt’s chair, occasionally bringing a hand up to stroke his neck, maybe lean in and whisper something dirty to make him blush. That last one had not been sanctioned as ‘Molly’s appropriate’ but Hell, Matt knew what he was getting into, Kelly should be able to get away with it.

Let everyone know that Matt was his.

As he drank, he decided it was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Grissom was actually thinking when he saw Matt open Kelly’s door, I doubt he considered the idea they were sleeping together, but maybe he didn’t like they were living together? Thought Kelly should buy a house and get a wife and kids instead?
> 
> So had to split this chapter in two, haven't even decided how they're going to come out yet, still weighing up them dicking around with people - like dropping hints and seeing everyone going crazy with speculation and betting pools - or just being straight with everyone.  
> I don't know, I love the fun idea but not sure if it's in character? They do like pranks, but with their personal lives it's different. Any thoughts on this?


	5. Chapter 5

It was a normal morning in firehouse 51. There was some locker talk as people got ready for shift: Cruz teasing Otis about something, Herrmann and Mouch updating each other about old acquaintances and Foster filling in the other women about her wild night out. Ritter finished getting dressed and was walking past the officer’s quarters on his way to breakfast.

“Hey Ritter! Could you help me with something?” Casey called, beckoning the candidate into his office. Obediently, Ritter went in and at Casey’s nod, shut the door.

“Of course, Captain. How can I help?­”

Casey was on his laptop and he turned it around so Ritter could see…

“You ever been to any of these? I want an opinion I can trust.”

Gay bars. Captain Casey was looking at a list of gay bars in Chicago.

“Uh…yeah.­” Ritter answered cautiously, giving Casey the side eye. The Captain had an uncharacteristically nervous expression which endeared him to Ritter. He hadn’t had much interaction with his and Herrmann’s superior officer and although Casey wasn’t dull by any means, he always seemed so put together. Underneath the shock of discovering the assumed-straight Captain looking at gay bars, lay a desperate desire to know _everything_.

“Well?” Casey prompted. “Which ones are good?”

“Um, well, depends on what you’re looking for.” Ritter coughed before leaning in and pointing.

“I mean Sidetrack is the most famous, I think everyone has gone there at least once. It’s got different levels, lots of good music, well, guess that’s a different definition for everyone.”

“Dancing?” Casey asked, looking, well, displeased. Ritter nodded and Casey asked. “Oh no, uh, maybe something quieter?”

“The Elixir Longue is really classy. It’s pretty pricey, but great quality drinks, good atmosphere. Or The North End is chill too, it’s a sports bar. I’ve had a couple dates there. I’m not really a dancing man myself.”

“Thanks, Ritter. I really appreciate it.”

“Can I ask what this is for?”

Casey glanced at the door before answering quietly. “I’m uh, planning a date and, well, I’m pretty new to the gay scene so...wanted a second opinion.”

Ritter stood up straight. “Oh, wow, good for you Captain.”

Casey shifted a bit on his seat, considering something. He knitted his fingers together and explained. “It’s not a new…discovery. And I did love my wife, with all of my heart. It’s not…”

Ritter nodded. ­“Yeah, I get it. Bisexuality is a thing.”

Casey nodded as well, seemingly more in relief of Ritter’s lack of judgement than agreement with the term bisexual.

“How long have you been seeing this guy? If you don’t mind me asking.” Ritter tried to walk the line between conversational and deferential.

Casey didn’t seem offended. In fact, he smiled happily. ­“Just under two months but I’ve known him for a long time.” 

“He a firefighter?”

There was an almost mischievous glint in Casey’s eye as he replied. “Yeah, he’s in the CFD.”

“Good to know there are more of us.” Ritter commented, biting his lip from asking who it was. He would have been told a name if it was cool for people to know. 

Casey’s smile gentled. “When I first joined the CFD it was unthinkable to come out. We’re taking our time.”

“Well, you know 51 will be behind you, no matter what.”

“Yeah, I know.” Casey replied easily. “Hey, Herrmann has the biggest heart of anyone I know, but I want you to know that I’m still here, Chief’s still here, Hell, Severide is here if you need us.”

“Thanks, Captain.”

Casey gave him that half-smile of his and winked. “Go on, I’ve kept you long enough.”

Ritter nodded happily and left, feeling a little out of body. To be taken into the Captain’s confidence so suddenly was a head trip, but not in a bad way.

He joined the others and tried to keep up with the banter and conversation, though occasionally his mind would wander.

Casey had implied that he’d known he was not completely straight since he became a firefighter. Ritter wasn’t sure how long ago that was but it had to have been at least more than ten, fifteen years. The CFD wasn’t exactly the most welcoming place for women and LGBTQ people currently, so Ritter couldn’t imagine what it would have been like back when Casey and his mystery date were younger. He was glad that Casey was on the way to coming out, that past – and present – discrimination wasn’t stopping him. 

Severide loped his way past and Ritter caught Foster’s expression change. He followed her gaze and saw she was looking between Severide and Kidd, who had a softly concerned look on her face.

What was happening there?

Foster saw him looking and shook her head. Ritter shrugged. Getting to know one CO’s business was enough for him.

…

Two shifts later, almost everyone was grabbing breakfast in the common room. Stella was half-listening to Brett’s latest spin class drama story and half-trying to decide what to reply to cute *Nathan’s latest text. Severide appeared, shoulders rolling casually as he walked. Trying not to be obvious about it, Stella assessed him from where she was sitting. There were some light bags under the eyes, but also a spring in his step. So…a late night but a good night?

Stella told herself that she was glad.

“You look chipper, Lieutenant.” Herrmann observed.

“Had a date last night.” Severide shrugged one shoulder as he poured himself some coffee.

“A date?” Cruz asked, intrigued.

Stella forced down the spike of jealously. After all, she had dated since and it wasn’t like Severide had been hanging around pining. He’d stepped back in a big way and now they were back to being friends. 

“Yeah. We went for drinks at the North End.”

Further down the long table, Ritter choked on his toast.

“How’d it go?” Capp asked, with a randy glint in his eye.

Severide grinned. “Very well.”

Otis was now pounding on Ritter’s back but Stella was hardly noticing. Foster and Brett were sitting across from her and trying to catch her eye.

“Where did you meet her?” Tony asked.

“A CFD thing.” Severide replied, eyes twinkling. Stella wasn’t sure what to make of his expression.

“Someone we know?” Mouch enquired, half turning from his spot on the couch.

“Yeah.” Kelly confirmed. Then he smirked. “But you’ll never guess who.” He took a casual sip of coffee as he left to the app floor.

As soon as he was through the doors, the speculation began.

“Challenge accepted!” Otis cried, leaping up from his chair and moving around the long table to perch on the side closest to the other table.

“Well it can’t be anyone from first shift.” Cruz cut in immediately, leaning back on his chair.

“Unless they took the shift off.” Otis theorised.

“For a date? Really?” Herrmann frowned from where he was getting some bacon.

“Yeah but it’s a date with _Severide_.” Otis insisted. Cruz laughed and Otis lunged forward to shove him lightly.

“Could be someone from OFI. He’s there a lot.” Brett suggested, flashing Stella an apologetic look but Stella waved her off. It was fine. She was fine with this.

“Or an event, he did say ‘CFD thing’.” Mouch added.

“What was the last event we had?”

“That fundraiser for repairs to the church on South Throop street.”

“Nah, that was at Molly’s.” Herrmann waved it away.

“Could still count.” Foster shrugged.

“Captain!” Herrmann called to Casey, who’d just come from Boden’s office. Raising an eyebrow, Casey came into the common room as Herrmann asked. “Do you know who Severide’s dating?”

Casey looked around them all, taking in the faux innocent faces.

“What did he tell you?”

“Just that he had a date last night.” Mouch replied nonchalantly.

“Did he tell you where?” Casey asked.

“The North End.” Ritter supplied, looking at Casey intently. ­“He said it went well.”

Casey smiled back at Ritter, skin beside his eyes crinkling. “That’s what I hear.”

He addressed the room. “Well, I think you have all the clues you need.” He backed away, calling. “Don’t want to end the betting pool before it’s even started.”

After he’d left too, Stella turned to Ritter. “What’s so special about the North End?” 

“Ah…” He looked around at everyone who was watching him curiously. “It’s a gay bar.”

There was a beat of silence.

“A what now?”

“Is this a joke?”

“Can’t be if the Captain is endorsing a betting pool. It has to be legit, right?”

“Not fair! I don’t know Severide’s taste in men.” Capp shook his head and went back to his breakfast.

­“Ritter!” Herrmann walked over and sat beside his candidate. “Did you know he was…?”

“Me? No! No idea.” Ritter replied, nervously. Stella narrowed her eyes. There was something funky going on.

Boden walked in and announced. “Briefing in five.”

“Oh, hey, Chief!” Herrmann jumped. “Did you know about this?”

“About what?” The Chief asked warily.

No one said anything for a moment, so Foster bravely piped up. “Severide said he’s dating a man.”

Boden looked everyone in the eye before declaring. “Yes, I knew about this. Does anyone have a problem with it?”

“No!”

“Of course not!”

“It’s 2019!”

“It’s all good.”

The Chief smiled dangerously. “Good.” Then he left again.

In the scramble to place bets, Stella got up and went to the bunk room. Thoughts and doubts crashing through her mind one after the other. How had she missed this? Had he been unhappy? Had he been dealing with this on top of his father’s death and she hadn’t seen it?

She slowed down as she saw Casey leaning against the door frame of Severide’s office, arms crossed as he talked. He must have heard her coming, because he glanced over his shoulder. He frowned. “You alright?” 

“Yeah.” She was outside Casey’s office now. “Uh, I just…”

Understanding flashing across his face and he beckoned her forward. “Of course, go ahead.” He stood back and clapped her on the shoulder as she stepped up to the door, a warm smile on his lips.

She managed a small smile back before turning to Kelly. “Hey.”

Kelly watched Casey leave before responding.

“Hey, they figure it out yet?” Kelly asked casually, flipping a pen between his fingers. As if coming out wasn’t a big deal.

Stella crossed her arms. “No.” Swallowing, she asked lowly. “Why didn’t you ever mention this?”

He sighed and put the pen down. “You know that thing, what do they call it, a girl crush? It’s like that…I’m not gay, but I’ve always had a thing for this one guy. He was single when you dumped me so it seemed like the perfect time to just see where it goes.”

“Really?”

“Stella,” Kelly stood up, “when I’m in a relationship, I’m in it 100%. I loved you but it just didn’t work out. It’s not because of my feelings for anyone else.”

She took a moment to process that. It had been her accusing him of jealous behaviour and she didn’t believe that he would shut her out only to open up to someone else. She knew better than anyone how loyal he was.

Finally, the weight lifted from her chest and she smiled. “Well, I’m happy for you.”

He smiled back. “I appreciate it.”

Her smile turned sly. “So…who…?”

He laughed. “You can keep guessing like the rest of them. I’ll bring him to Molly’s tomorrow night.”

…

Molly’s was buzzing the following night. Everyone from 51 was trying to act casual whilst keeping an eye on the door. The betting had gone right up until Herrmann had called it, figuring Severide would be along any second.

That shift everyone had tried to watch Severide without being obvious about it. As always, he seemed unbothered by the attention, even slightly amused. On their way back from a call, Truck had attempted to interrogate Casey about the mystery date but he’d refused; a mischievous glint in his eyes as he cited the need to keep the betting fair.

Mouch had suggested they have categories rather than individuals so the bets ended up being: someone from OFI, a firefighter from another firehouse, a medic from another firehouse, and someone from 51. Only two people opted for the last one, so the odds were in their favor.

The door to Molly’s opened and the place went quiet.

Severide came in with Casey just behind him. The pair walked over to the bar amid whispers and confused looks.

“So,” Casey put his hands on the bar and glanced around, “who won?”

A beat of stunned silence and then Otis: “Yes! Suck on that! You all owe me BIG.”

Casey and Severide laughed as Foster whooped and the bar erupted into cheers and applause.

Mouch clapped Severide on the shoulder. “You lucky son of a gun.”

“Hey!” Severide protested as people chuckled. “I’m a catch!”

“Of course you are.” Casey mock-reassured him, accepting a beer from Herrmann.

“Good for you both.” Herrmann smiled, making Casey breath in deeply to keep hold of his emotions. For a while the bar became a carousel of jokes and congratulations, seemingly everyone and their mother wanting to get their time with the new couple.

Eventually, the excitement died down and people broke off into their own little groups. Severide went over to sit with the squad guys like normal. There was some banter, but Severide had never tolerated too much laughter at his expense so the topic soon moved on to other things.

Stella came around the bar and hugged Casey. He blinked, a little surprised, but listened as she murmured. “Take care of him.”

“I will.” He promised seriously. She pulled back and patted him on the arm before pulling away and going back to work.

Then Ritter was there. “Congrats.”

Casey grinned. “Thanks, Ritter.” He added in a lower voice. “For everything.”

“Anytime, Cap’n.” Ritter saluted playfully.

“How much did you win?”

“Enough to buy you a drink.” The two grinned at each other.

About an hour later, Severide found his way back to Casey who was listening to Lily and Otis talk about their latest weird sport adventures. With a soft grin, he stood next to him and slid an arm around his waist, leaning in close. Otis faltered a little in his storytelling but Lily didn’t bat an eye, taking over smoothly and landing the punchline with panache.

Casey snorted and turned his head to Severide, joking. “Why don’t you ever take me to do anything fun?”

“I got us tickets to the Blackhawks.” Severide pointed out, smiling too much to properly fake offence.

Casey narrowed his eyes. “Hmmm.”

“So how did you two get together?” Lily asked curiously, ignoring Otis’ wide eyes.

“Do you mean the first time or this time?” Casey replied flippantly. At Lily’s confusion he relented. “We may have fooled around some in the Academy. We were young and if you think Severide is good looking now, you should have seen him twenty years ago.­”

“Don’t sell our love short, Case.­” Severide cajoled him. “Didn’t I tell you how handsome you were when we met? Didn’t I woo you with beers and hockey tickets?”

“Oh please! You just wanted to get into my pants.” Casey scoffed.

Severide leaned closer and whispered. “Still do.”

Casey cleared his throat and fought a blush. He caught Otis’ grimace and decided to have mercy on him.

“Come on.” He put down money for his tab and stood up. “Time for us old timers to get some rest.” His glare stopped Severide from following up with a dirty joke, so instead they just said their goodbyes.

As they were leaving, Casey heard Lily coo. “I think they’re cute, like an old married couple.”

The warmth that now lived in his heart strengthened and expanded.

Once outside, he pulled Kelly in for a kiss: deep and lingering.

“What was that for?” Kelly asked when they pulled back.

“I love you. Let’s do this forever.”

Kelly stared deep into Matt’s eyes for a long moment. A slow smile spread across his lips and he murmured. “Deal.” Then sealed the promise with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So of course 51 is 100% behind them, but they will need time to adjust to the new dynamic. Also, I don’t think anyone wants to imagine their boss having sex so don’t think badly of Otis.   
> This really is the end of this fic. If I don't stop now I could go on forever. I have other Sevasey fic ideas though so don't worry: Casey and Severide will return.  
> There's a list of fix-it moments in the series' description so check it out and send me a comment if you want one that isn't already there.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may change, haven't actually written next chapter yet so not sure how explicit it will be. It might be all porn, it might be porn and feelings, we'll see.  
> Thanks for reading and if you have any more suggestions for fix-its, let me know. My current to-do list is in the notes for this series.  
> Thanks again  
> :D


End file.
